


Red

by majesticlolipop



Series: Love in Colours [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddle, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, artwork, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a quiet moment where Greg and Mycroft take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I love some mystrade doodles! Enjoy!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=zx494x)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Let me know <3 
> 
> Lots of cuddles and hugs and nice things. 
> 
> -Katch xxx


End file.
